1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clip. More specifically, the present invention relates to a hose clip made of a metal band and having overlapping end portions. When the clip is in the closed position, a closure member on the radial outer end portion engages radially inside or underneath a projection on the radial inner end portion.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A hose is disclosed in German reference DE 42 37 330 C1, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,478, which is commonly assigned to the Assignee of the present invention, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference. A first closure member 5 is formed in the band of the hose clip by making an incision that extends transversely to the longitudinal axis of the band. In the plan view, the incision is slightly convex with respect to the peripheral direction of the clip. The band material that is disposed on one side of the incision is pressed radially outwardly, approximately in the shape of a fish scale. A second closure member in the shape of a hook 4 is bent radially inwardly by more than 90.degree.. Second closure member 4 is disposed at the free end of the radial outer end portion. Closure members 4, 5 form an undercut portion which can be brought into locking engagement. In the closed position, to prevent closure member 5 from being torn open by hook 4 (especially when the closed clip is subject to pressure applied by the clamped hose), the incision must not extend very far in the peripheral direction from the free end of projection 5. Thus, the free front edge of projection 5 is only slightly inclined in the upwardly or radially outward direction. The free edge of projection 5 is disposed in one plane. When the clip is in the closed position, hook 4, which extends across the entire width of the band, bears either with its one transverse edge against two mutually axially oppositely disposed locations on the edge or with its inner surface bearing against the entire edge of projection 5. If a radially outwardly directed force is unintentionally applied to the outer end portion of the band, hook 4 can move away from the edge of projection 5, thereby causing the clip to unintentionally open.